


Minho: The Official Moment Killer

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Interuptions, M/M, Minho the Official Moment Killer, Minho's bowling for some reason, Newmas - Freeform, minor smut, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas are getting it dirty and everything is going pretty well. </p><p>Enter Minho. The World's Offical Moment Killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho: The Official Moment Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Something for my friend. Like always, tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screaming are always welcome (and kinda hoped for).

Newt was quick to discard his shirt and even quicker to remove Thomas's. They kissed frantically and laid down on their bed. Thomas started sucking on Newt's neck and he moaned.  
"Tommy... you remembered to put your phone on silent, right?" Newt asked, breathless. Thomas laughed against his neck.  
"Yeah. Wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

Thomas kissed him frantically. Newt sighed against his lips and it cause the other boy to moan into his mouth. Newt took the short moment to slip his tongue into Thomas's mouth, tasting every inch and memorizing it's feel. Thomas made a throaty noise and Newt bit his bottom lip. He broke apart and started biting the younger boy's neck, leaving little red marks the whole way down. Thomas ran his hands up and down Newt's chest, enjoying the nibbles.  
"This needs to be off. Now." he said, tugging the hem of Newt's shirt.  
Newt quickly tore it off and did the same to Thomas's before pressing their bare torso's together. Newt's hands were exploring every inch as Thomas leaned down to suck at his collar bone. Newt moaned and Thomas licked the mark he made, satisfied with his work. He began to start another one when his phone buzzed. Newt laughed as he felt the vibration against his thigh and Thomas groaned inwardly. Newt tucked his face into Thomas's neck as Thomas read the message. 

From: Minho  
dude! Alby's getting his ass kicked at bowling rn! 

Thomas chuckled and ignored the message, putting his phone back in his pocket. Newt grinned at him.  
"Minho?"  
"Who else? C'mon, let's move this along." Thomas growled, picking Newt up as he wrapped his legs around his waist.  
He maneuvered his way into the bedroom, pausing momentarily to slam Newt against the wall and kiss him because God he could not focus with the things he was doing to his neck.  
Thomas swung the door shut with his foot and dropped Newt ungracefully onto the bed. Newt chuckled a bit before the other boy was straddling him and kissing down his chest. Newt's laughter turned to moans and muffled "Tommy"s as Thomas sucked at his hipbone. He licked a stripe back up to Newt's collar and Newt grabbed the sides of his head and lead him towards a vicious kiss. Thomas rolled his hips against Newt's and the older boy gasped at the friction. Thomas sucked on his jaw and repeated the motion, drawing out sweet sounds from the boy underneath him. Thomas leaned in for a kiss again when he phone buzzed. He tried to ignore it, knowing it was just Minho with another stupid message, but the buzzing came more frequent. Newt laughed, kissing Thomas.  
"I would probably enjoy it if I didn't know who it was coming from." Newt said, leaning his head back against the bed. Thomas groaned and pulled his phone out. 

15 New Messages From: Minho

Ignoring what they had to say, Thomas quickly typed to his friend. 

GO AWAY. IM GETTING SOME AND YOURE KINDA KILLING THE MOOD. 

He sent the message and threw his phone across the room. He looked back down at Newt and leaned in close, careful not to let their lips touch.  
"He won't be bothering us any time soon." he whispered, leaning in to attack Newt's neck. Newt moaned and arched his back, searching for friction.  
"I don't know, maybe I liked it." Newt teased, causing Thomas to growl and bite his collar.  
"The fact that it buzzed or the fact that it was from Minho?" he asked, palming Newt's bulge and enjoying the sounds he got.  
"What if I said both?" Newt played with Thomas's hair and smirked, evilly.  
Thomas pulled up and looked him dead in the eye. Newt swallowed and immediately regretting teasing the boy until he found his pants being ripped down and Thomas grinding down against his boxers. Newt moaned Thomas's name loudly and Thomas grinned.  
"Your pants," Newt said, brokenly, "Take them off immediately."  
Thomas slowly started to unbutton his jeans. Newt squirmed underneath him, hating the anticipation. Thomas leaned down and kissed him sweetly.  
"Patience, Newt. Patience."  
Thomas finally pulled his pants down and dragged his boxers with them before reached down to remove Newt's own. He moaned as he rolled his hips downward, not giving much friction but just enough for Newt to say his name, brokenly and hotly.  
Newt arched his back up, desperately aching for more contact, more touching. He ran his hands over Thomas's chest and went to grab his cock. Thomas quickly suspended his hands above his head and held them there. He leaned down and whispered huskily in Newt's ear.  
"Behave, sweety."  
Newt groaned as Thomas began to grind his hips back down, getting faster and harder as he went. Thomas went to suck at Newt's nipple when he heard his phone ring.  
MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This' rang through the room. Thomas groaned and nearly punched the wall. Newt laughed softly before defeatedly saying "Moment. Ruined."  
Thomas swore under his breath something along the lines of "hanging Minho from the roof by his toenails" and rolled over next to Newt, letting the call to go voicemail. 

"Not only is it on silent, I'm pretty sure I left it in the car." Thomas added, reassuring the both of them that this time, Minho would not kill the mood.


End file.
